From Afar
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: Her touch was softer now and he could feel the pads of her fingers lingering just above his skin. Each time there was contact, sparks seemed to jump through his body, numbing the tips of his fingers. # 3 Again and Again
1. From Afar

_**Notes**_: A late birthday present for my Maria bby who ships this almost as much as I do 3

* * *

**_From Afar_**

He never understood how she found pleasure in magic. It was just a bunch of excruciatingly complicated formulas and other mumbo jumbo he didn't have the patience to comprehend. It's not like he ever had any interest in such subjects anyway - given the small amount of Magoi in his body, he couldn't recreate any of it so why bother? But still, he'd find himself lounging near by, watching the way her eyes lit up in wonder when ever she figured out another one of its complicated riddles.

From the moment Sinbad snatched her away from Magnostadt during the coup d'etat, he had found her a captivating. The way she bubbled with ecstasy whenever someone discovered a new textbook for her, the way she spent hours upon hours deciphering codes and texts, and the way she would always tuck that one strand of hair behind her ear, everything about her seemed to intrigue him. Her devotion to the subject was admirable, as it rivaled his own in swordplay, but her tongue was sharp and her temper short, and that irritated him more than anything.

They'd always been at odds, trying to prove to the other which was better, but he'd grown to love magic because of her - because of the joy it had brought her. But that thought would never be vocalised because she'd simply see it as a victory on her part.

"Ah! I got it!" She'd exclaim, a smile as radiant as the sun painting her face. Her eyes would shine like the ocean under the sun's rays, and for days afterwards she'd be caught up in her own celebration for her new found discovery.

He'd sit through her constant babbling, watching the way she moved, and the excitement radiation off her was almost tangible. Her words would go straight through one ear and out the other, but it was just the satisfaction of seeing her so bright, radiating like the sun his people loved so much, that had his heart skipping a beat.

As they grew older, he began to call her infatuation with the subject an 'obsession', a fact that she wasn't too pleased with, but he didn't care. He'd find himself wonder if she could ever give that much devotion to someone else, to...him, perhaps?

But that was such an absurd thought in itself. As far as he could tell, she held no feelings for him outside of a mutual, and sometimes seemingly reluctant, friendship, and sometimes he felt it was generous to even call it that.

There were times when he contemplated asking her, but needless to say, he was afraid of the answer. She'd managed to worm his way into his heart, a feat that only two other women had accomplished over the years, but the yearn for her was stronger, so much stronger than it had been for the others.

Stronger, but more painful.

No, he couldn't ask her. He'd have to continue to watch from afar, taking every little bickering moment they shared that had grown into their relationship over the years, and settle with that. Because he wasn't sure he could bare a no from her.

Even now, they were sitting in the same spot they had as kids, beneath a large magnolia tree in the center of the courtyard. Her books were spread about her, pen working furiously as she mumbled to herself, and he couldn't help but think that she was so close to him, and yet so far away, like a prize that was hanging just out of reach.

But that wasn't right, was it? She was Yamuraiha, the Genius Magician from Magnostadt, and one of Sinbad's most elite. She was more than just a prize to him.

A breeze blew past, rustling the tree and sending a bunch of leaves fluttering to the ground, like feathers in the wind. From the branches above, a fully bloomed magnolia tumbled down, landing in his lap. With tentative fingers, he seized the flower and twirled it, gazing at its milky white petals with a contemplating knit to his brows.

A sigh tore itself from his lips, and he turned his gaze on her once more. She reached up and tucked a strand of her aqua tresses behind her ear, only for it to fall back out as she shifted her position. If she had something to hold it in place...

A thought struck him at that moment.

He glanced down at the flower in his hands, a small smile turning his lips. He stood and stretched, feeling his muscles pop and unwind, before leisurely making his way towards her. She was completely oblivious to his presence as he crouched beside her.

Without giving her warning, he reached out and took her hair in his hands, marveling at how soft it was, and pulled it back behind her ear. She let out a startled squeak as he slipped the flower in place and stood.

"Sharrkan?!"

He flashed her a cocky smile, completed with the slightest traces of a wink before turning on his heels, raising his hand in a silent 'see ya later'.

He may be watching from afar now, but maybe he'd find some way into her heart as well.

Bonus:

She reached up and touched the flower, letting her fingers take in it's soft texture. A small smile turned her lips, as she toyed with the petals.

"Stupid swordsman..." and she never thought she'd utter those words in such a fond manner.


	2. Crumbling Walls

_**Notes: **_I wasn't going to post this, but Maria told me to so whatever.

I also decided to turn this into a series of drabbles/one-shots

* * *

_**Crumbling Walls**_

Yamuraiha prided herself in the barrier she had erected around Sindria - she considered it to be one of her greatest accomplishments despite the dangers it posed to her as a whole.

But there was another barrier she had built, whether it had been done in consciousness or not, she wasn't sure, but she knew it was there, guarding her. It was an impenetrable barrier that no amount of magic could ever ruin, one stronger than any borg a magician had managed to create. She wore it like a bulletproof vest beneath the flesh and bone, and it had done it's job all these years, or so she had thought.

There was one who managed to find its weakness and slip past it, engulfing her heart as a whole - and he didn't even know it.

Hell, she hadn't realized it until just recently, but it explained a lot. The hitch in her breath whenever he stretched and the muscles beneath his skin shifted, the skip-beat of her heart whenever he smiled, or the tug on her heart strings whenever he so much as passed by her, it explained it all. But it hurt at the same time - because no matter how much she claimed it, he wasn't stupid, just completely oblivious.

He'd left a week ago to escort a trade ship to Heliohapt, and she thought she'd be granted a peace from the emotions that had taken ahold of her during the passing days, but all she had been left with was a feeling that something was missing and a longing she couldn't quite explain. She'd taken to secluding herself in her room, occupied with nothing but her scrolls.

Rumors had begun flying around the palace, and she suspected it was no thanks to a certain not-as-innocent-as-she-seemed General. But there was no surprise there, and Yamuraiha wondered if there was any possible explanation she could come up with to combat it - but she was at a loss.

The rumors were true - she had hidden away in her room to distract herself from missing him. She indulged herself in her scrolls to suppress the feelings that had been building within her - and she began to wonder when she started caring so much.

And if that wasn't enough, just when her mind was finally beginning to get back on track, he returned, sending her emotions rampant and while she did her best to avoid him, it wasn't easy, especially when it seemed like Pisti had some kind of plan in mind. More than once, while walking with Pisti they'd passed his room, or his favorite spot in the courtyard, or even the training grounds while he was practicing.

And if that wasn't suspicious enough, he showed up at her door, in the middle of the night, two days later with a book in hand. A magic book.

"I'm willing to bet my shells that Pisti put you up to this."

He shook his head, the chain that hung from his ear jingling slightly. "I haven't seen Pisti since before I left."

She cast a questioning glance to the book and raised a brow in disbelief. "Right, because I haven't known you long enough to know that you're a terrible liar and you don't just happen to have magic books lying around."

He gave her a sheepish smile and she felt a pull in her chest. "Okay, so Pisti did send me up here, but the book wasn't her idea. I…saw it in Heliohapt and…I didn't know if you already had it or not but…"

Despite his lack of suavity in the situation, she was oddly touched. She took it from him and opened it, quickly skimming its pages before letting out small laugh.

"If you're going to laugh at me, I'll just take it ba-"

"I've been looking for this book for years."

She turned away from him and retreated into her room, her nose still buried between the pages. The formulas and symbols were new to her and the thought of being able to decipher them was enough to put her in a giddy mood.

"You're welcome!" He called from the door, sounding almost…miffed.

"Goodnight, Sharrkan."

There was a huff followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Smiling, she plopped onto her bed and continued leafing through the pages. She had failed to notice the small white slip of paper that had been hiding in the pages until it fluttered out and landed at her feet. A good portion of it was scribbled out, and the words beneath her completely obscured, but after careful inspection, she was able to make out two of them: her name followed by the world beautiful.

He's such an idiot, she whispered to herself and seized a brush from her desk.

* * *

When Sharrkan woke the next morning, there was a small white slip sitting on his bedside table. He thought nothing of it, until the indentation of her name caught his eye. He swore. He'd been careless, forgetting to take that note out of the book before giving it to her,and he could only hope that someone else had found it - he wouldn't be able to look at her without burning with embarrassment if she had.

He seized the parchment from the table, ready to crumble it, but stopped as the writing on the back came into view. His face was already flushing with embarrassment - he'd recognize that handwriting anywhere.

Sharrkan,

You're an idiot. But thank you for the book.

-Yamuraiha.

Oh…and you should say what's on the other side in person, you big chicken.


	3. Again and Again

**Note: **I don't even know why this was published

* * *

**Again and Again**

"Ow! That hurt, you damned witch!"

"Well if you would sit still," came the indignant reply.

Well manicured fingers carefully poked and prodded at the wound, looking for anything that showed sign of infection. A frown turned her lips and her brows creased as she reached for a small gauze pad. "You should have come straight to me or Ja'far instead of slapping a piece of your robe on it."

"I had to stop the bleeding," he retorted. He flinched as her nail grazed a tender spot and he bit back a curse.

The young sorceress rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "If you had been more careful, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Worried?"

She scoffed at the playful lit to his words and pushed a bit harder on the gauze. "As if. I have other things I could be doing at the moment."

He hissed, and bit back a curse.

"It's not too deep, but it's still pretty bad."

Her touch was softer now and he could feel the pads of her fingers lingering just above his skin. Each time there was contact, sparks seemed to jump through his body, numbing the tips of his fingers.

Just as suddenly at the feeling was there, it was gone, replaced but a burning pain as she began applying the bandages. "Do you have to push so hard?"

"Yes, or else the bandage will come off, and you'll risk infection. You're lucky you don't have one now."

She finished applying the bandage and carefully ran her palm over it to make sure there were no bumps. Satisfied with her work, she tucked the end piece way. "This is going to take at least two weeks to heal. Which means don't do anything to reopen it - and if I catch you with that sword in your hand, I'm going to put it somewhere none too pleasant."

She collected her supplies and stood. "If it starts bleeding again, just come find me."

"Yes, mother," he huffed.

The young woman indignantly puffed her cheeks and set the bandages in a drawer. "Smartass."

"Idiot magician."

"Fencing monkey."

"Thank you."

The response was sudden, catching her completely off guard. A faint blush dusted her cheeks and she ignored the skip beat of her heart and set to rearranging things that really didn't need to be touched. Words of thanks weren't something he offered often, especially to her.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied, waving him off nonchalantly. "Just don't reopen it."

_Idiot..._


End file.
